The Forgotten Queen
by Azami1358
Summary: Everyone remembers the great kings and queens of the past, but what happens to those few selected to rule who never quite make it? A story of a young lioness during Scar's reign who was chosent to rule, but had to forfeit the throne to save her life.
1. Default Chapter

Note: Scar, Simbe, and the other cannon characters from the Lion King and/or Simba's Pride are copyright of Disney. The others that are mentioned and not from said movies, such as Kaza, Azami, and Jazka, are copyright to me.

An older lioness was sitting front of a group of five cubs. Her auburn fur shimmered in the day's fading light. Stunning emerald orbs brushed over the youngsters before her, amusement dancing within them.

"So then, shall I tell you a story?" She asked the group.

"Yes please!" A young lioness answered. The others started to fidget with anticipation. The older lioness, Kaza, had the reputation of telling the best stories. She smiled inwardly before proceeding.

"We are all taught that the great kings and queens of the past look down upon us from the stars above, but what about those few destined to rule who never make it? Do they get a place with the royals? This is the story of one lioness destined to be queen but was forced to forfeit the privilege. We all know her name, but few know her story…."

The cubs looked to the stars above as Kaza began her narrative.

"It was during the days of Scar's rule…"


	2. Chapter 1: Birth

Disclaimer: Characters mentioned from the movies The Lion King and/or Simba's Pride, such as Scar, Zira, and Simba, are copyright to Disney. Others whom never appeared in the movies, such as Kaza, Azami, and Jazka, are copyright to me.

For reviews, if you decide to flame me for something, please inform me what I am doing wrong to cause this reaction. Thank you. I hope you enjoy the story. Azami

Chapter 1: Birth

The Pridelands, a land of peace and prosperity, had been torn apart by violence. The previous king and his son had passed away, leaving only the king's brother to rule in his stead. The beginning of this new king's rule was the beginning of trouble for the pride and the pridelands. Hyenas were allowed to run free, killing whatever and whenever they wanted, and generally depleting the once great land of its sources.

It was not far into this new king's reign. The land was still prosperous, but bare spots were beginning to show. Herds were diminishing in size as animals sought to find better grazing. Skeletons dotted the terrain, evidence of the over hunting brought upon by the increased number of hyenas prowling about. In the distance stood Pride Rock. This rock formation stood not only as a sign of the king's power, but also as a sign of fear to other animals. None dared to near it. Today, however, there seemed to be a great deal of activity upon its slopes….

Within a cave situated in the rock's face lay a lioness. Her breathing was painful, punctuated by growls of pain and strain. She was a sandy brown, marked only by a slightly darker strip of fur, which started at the forehead and stopped just beyond the shoulder blades. This was Zira, high queen of the Pridelands and mate to Scar, the newly self-appointed king. Other lionesses rested in this same cave, but were careful to stay well away from the birthing queen. Only one dared to sit by the queen's side. Neftali was a small gray lioness. Her duty was to assist the queen during the birth. There was nothing she could do at the moment and she sat helplessly watching the queen strain with her unborn burden.

Moments later a painful roar split the deafening silence. Back in the cave Zira had accomplished her task. Nestled against the lioness's belly was a beautiful female cub. It was a sandy yellow color with a small tuft of fur resting upon its forehead. The moment was all to soon ruined by a young scraggly cub bounding in. His unkempt sierra and black fur stuck out at odd angles, making him appear highly disheveled.

"Mother! I came as soon as I heard!" The young cub spoke excitedly. However, the disapproving faces on the lionesses around him made him question his timing. "Am I too late?" Zira growled softly at her son, too weak to do much else at the moment.

"Yes Nuka, you are too late. If you'd open your eyes more often, maybe you'd actually be able to notice things. Neftali sent for you earlier this morning. What took you so long?"

"I um, well…." The young cub's voice trailed off. As his eyes settled upon the cub nestling up to his mother, a grin split his face. "Is that my new sibling?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes. She is your new sister, but you have not answered my question _son_." The word 'son' held a hint of annoyance or anger, thought it was impossible to tell which.

"Zira, M'Lady," interrupted Neftali as she tried to save the clueless Nuka from a grave scolding from his mother, "What shall you name her?"

The monarch's eyes filled briefly with love as she glanced down at the new cub. "I shall call her Vitani."

"That is a fitting name for the daughter of wise king and a powerful queen," Neftali commented.

At the mention of the king, Zira raised her head. "Speaking of the king, I thought I sent you to get Scar," she admonished the gray lioness with a malevolent hiss.

The other pulled back from the unpredictable Zira, fear glinting within her green orbs. "Forgive me M'Lady. I honored your wishes and informed him of your predicament, but he said he had other matters to attend to."

"And what matters may those be?" Zira asked, raising an eyebrow.

Neftali proceeded to back wisely out of range from Zira's paw before answering- something she had learnt from previous experiences. "He said he had to attend to Jazka."

"Jazka?" A violent growl ripped its way from Zira's throat at the mention of the other lioness's name.

"Yes M'lady. If you'll remember, Jazka has yet failed to give birth to a live cub."

Jazka was the younger sister of Zira. As cubs both had been brought into the Pridelands by their mother to seek refuge from an unusually long dry season. Jazka had become Scar's first mate, but he needed a lioness that would not hesitate to follow his orders to be queen. This is where Zira entered the picture. Unlike her kindly sister, she could kill another at a moment's notice and was willing to follow the malicious schemes of Scar; schemes Jazka was oblivious to. Thus, she became Scar's second mate. However, Jazka remained his favorite lioness, a thing Zira was insanely jealous of.

The uncaring queen's face split into a slight grin as she was reminded of her sister's plight. Jazka had mated before Zira, though failed to produce a cub. The second time she had mated, the cub was a stillborn, whereas Zira bore Nuka. This was the lioness's final chance to become a mother.

"I suppose if Scar will not come willingly to see his new daughter, then I will drag him back. He is only wasting his time on my accursed sister. She will never bear a strong cub for him."

Zira rose, stretching quickly and wincing slightly in both pain and exhaustion. "Watch over your sister Nuka," she ordered. "Neftali, watch over both of them."

Neftali nodded as Nuka pranced over to his newborn sibling.

It was a fine hot day in the Pridelands and the sun shone down mercilessly upon a group of lionesses gathered on the promontory of Pride Rock. These were the Pridelanders. A young lioness laid within their midst, flanked by a slightly older one. The younger was exhausted. She has just given birth and her tan pelt glittered with perspiration. Like her sister, she too had a dark brown stripe extending from forehead to shoulder blades. Within her paws a young cub was cradled, her first live born child. Excited whisperings broke out around mother and child. There was something different about this little one. Sarabi, the previous monarch whom sat beside Jazka smiled down upon the pair.

"She is beautiful my dear." She commented.

"Thank you Sarabi," Jazka answered, "she is, isn't she? I have decided to name her Azami." The kindly lioness licked her child's forehead tenderly.

Sarabi chuckled at the mother's actions, but perked immediately to the approach of another. The quiet hubbub dissipated as Scar appeared. He cleared his throat nervously as he neared the group.

"Ah hem…is she alright? Is there a cub? How is the cub?" He asked nervously. Sarabi chuckled quietly at seeing the usually confident king in such a nervous state.

"Jazka is fine," she reassured him, "as for a cub, I shall let her tell you about that."

The lionesses parted, allowing a passage for Scar to proceed forward. His face split into a soft smile as he spotted his mate. "Jazka, my dear, how are you?" He asked, nuzzling her cheek lovingly.

"I am fine," she smiled at her adoring king. "Meet your new daughter, Azami."

Scar held his breath as he gazed at the sleeping child nestled in Jazka's paws. "She is absolutely beautiful, a tribute to her mother."

Jazka smiled, then looked up questioningly as urgent whisperings broke out between the gathered lionesses. Looking around, she spotted the cause of the distress. Her sister, Zira, was heading towards her. Scar looked over his back, eyes narrowing at the approaching lioness. 'She's up to no good, isn't she?' He thought to himself.

"Zira! How good to see you sister. I heard you gave birth to a cub. How is the little one?" Jazka greeted her irritated sister.

"_She_ is fine," Zira answered, stressing the gender of the cub, "I have come to see what has caused all the hubbub, and what has kept the king from seeing his new heir." She continued, threading her way through the Pridelanders to catch a glimpse of the babe. As she caught sight of the child, she pulled back in alarm.

"What is this?" She snarled, eyes wide with fear.


End file.
